


Late Night Snacks Got Us Here

by the_madhatter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friend Sam, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Some much needed fluff after Infinity War(This doesnt have any spoilers from the movie.  It really has no connection to IF)





	Late Night Snacks Got Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Author’s Note: Not requested but I was feeling a little EMPTY after Infinity War and this may be Disney-esque because of that. I am working on everything that was requested though! I haven’t forgotten about them, I promise. I’ve started work again, and I got promoted (YAY) but now my time is being consumed by that. BUT I may have next week off and it’s supposed to be NICE OUT. So, I’ll hopefully get some pieces done and posted by then. Um I love you guys! Thank you so much for everything and I’m sorry for being a slacker. Smooches

“What do you mean there’s no more salsa?”  Sam yelled through the compound.  You were sure that Happy could even hear him. 

“I mean, I was hungry last night and that was all we had lying around at the time.”  You defended your late-night snacking problem to your best friend, who knew about it all too well.  There were other things, but the last bit of salsa was the only thing you didn’t have to actually make at two in the morning.

“You could have had a sandwich!  Or even Steve’s left overs from the place we went to yesterday that you know he isn’t going to eat.”  Sam rambled.

“Valid points, but next time you’re up at two am, tell me.  Since telling me now really doesn’t make a difference.  Also, sorry I ate the last of our precious salsa.  It’s like three bucks a jar and Tony buys it.  But here.”  You handed him some money.  “For your inconvenience.”

“Salsa trip with Tony’s card?”  He asked, handing you back your money with a mischievous grin on his face, immediately defusing the situation. 

“Dude, hell yes.  We are so lucky they’re all out on a mission today.”  You couldn’t help but make him smile.  “We have to invite Bucky though, since he’s the only other one here besides Happy.  And Hap can just stay here.”  You yelled, already half way to Bucky’s room since you knew how Sam felt about the ex assassin.    “Hey Buck we’re going out, you want to come?”  You asked from the door, not wanting to intrude. 

He was opening it a few moments later and you had to keep your eyes from wandering to his bare chest.  “Uh yeah, let me just grab a shirt.”  He was uncertain at first but you could see him quickly make up his mind. 

“Cool beans!  Sam and I will be waiting by the car.”  You smiled, quick to leave and grab Sam.  “So which car are we taking and not telling Happy about?”  You asked as the two of you waltzed in the garage. 

“How about this one?  Sam walked over to Tony’s Saleen S7 but you shook your head. 

“If we’re going all out then we’re going with this one.”  You walked over to Tony’s Audi R8.  “It’s only a two-seater so I’ll just sit on whoever isn’t driving’s lap.  Or you’ll sit on Bucky’s lap.”  You added, grabbing the keys and heading to the driver’s side. 

“No way you’re driving.  You’ll kill us all.”  Bucky called, walking towards you and Sam.

“Okay, I’m a bad driver.  But I’m not that bad.”  You conceded, shrugging your shoulders and throwing the keys to Sam who now had a huge grin on his face.  He knew about the small crush you had on Bucky.  You felt your face heat up, then you looked to Bucky who was pouting slightly.  You couldn’t help but feel bummed.  “On the bright side, you don’t mind the cold.”  You were referring to your below average body temp and this got him to smile slightly even if it did bring up some bad memories he knew you were trying to make light of it.

The three of you piled into the Audi and you felt surprisingly comfortable in the two seater with three bodies.  Bucky on the other hand felt like a stiff board beneath you.  “Dude relax, it’s just down the road.”  You tried to make the whole situation seem less awkward.  It worked slightly, but you could feel he was still on edge for some reason. 

“Where are we going?”  He asked, attempting to shift in his seat without disturbing you too much.  You lifted off of him slightly so he would feel a little better about it. 

“That mom and pop shop down the road.  Sylvia makes the best salsa.  And Y/N ate the last of it yesterday.”  Sam sped down the road, informing Buck on the reason for the trip. 

“We could have walked.”  Bucky added, noting town was only about a ten-minute walk from the compound.

“But why walk when you can drive this baby?”  You leaned up and pet the dash.  You could hear and feel Bucky sigh beneath you.  “Buck, you really would have given up the chance to drive this?”  You turned to face him with utter disbelief on your face. 

“What?  It’s right here?”  He pointed to the small corner store, not understanding your excitement.  Sam parked the car, you let Bucky’s comment slide and all three of you headed inside. 

“Y/N good to see you, though we did just see you the other day.  You’re usually not back so early.”  Sylvia’s daughter Amelia greeted you with a knowing smile. 

“Hey Amelia.  Yeah, I had another late night craving and ate the last of the salsa.  We might was well just have an account and a monthly supply.”  You laughed, watching Sam go and get the stuff.  Then you looked to Bucky who was still by the door and looking very uncomfortable.  “Buck you want anything?”  You asked.  He looked around for a moment, before slowly walking over to one of the shelves.  You turned back to the teen.  “Is your mom in?”  You asked, looking around the back. 

“No, she and dad are out.”  Amelia sighed.  “We can work out the delivery schedule though and I’ll let them know.”  She started writing down the information and Sam came up.

“We’re going to get monthly deliveries of the stuff and just charge it to Tony’s card since he’s buying everything anyway.”  You informed your friend.  Bucky was quick to come back, holding an armful of items.  He paid for them himself and the three of you headed back to the car.  Sam, carrying a box full of salsa.  “I’ll drive!”  You yelled, running to the driver’s side and getting in.  Sam was stuck on Bucky’s lap and you had to compose yourself before you even started the car. 

Looking over to see that left you in tears.  Bucky was even more stiff than he had been when you were on his lap while he was glaring at you and Sam looked more annoyed than the time you froze all of his boxers to his bedsheets.  “It’s for good reason!”  You defended through your laughs.  Your stomach started to hurt and you had to wipe the tears from your eyes so you could see. 

You drove on, bypassing the road to the compound and heading towards the massive wooded area that surrounded your home.  “Y/N?”  Bucky questioned, looking over at your speed to see you were pushing 100.  You glance over at him and then down at your speedometer and slowed down. 

“I just have a surprise for you guys.”  You focused back on the road and ignored their grumbles and made a sharp turn down a back road.  “Oh Tony’s going to hate me.”  You mumbled, noting the dust kicking up and obviously coating his car. 

“He can join the club.”  Sam spat, still upset about his current situation, especially now that he has been in the car longer than he thought he would be. 

“Oh shush we’re almost there.”  You stepped on the gas and arrived a few moments later.  The guys quickly piled out the car and were face to face with a small green and a pond.  “Ta-da!”  You shouted as you lifted your hands and skipped to the ponds edge.  “We’re going ice skating!  In the middle of August!”  You squealed, more excited than the two of them looked.             

“So ice skating?  How’s that going to work?”  Bucky asked, aware of your powers, but unaware how strong the actually were.  You didn’t say anything as you flicked your wrist and froze the pond.  “Without skates?”  He asked, raising a brow, skeptical of your idea.

“Go stand over there.”  You pointed to the ponds edge.  He glanced back at you, unsure at first but he did as you said.  You could see Sam out of the corner of your eyes just watching on.  You had a feeling he wouldn’t be participating.  He still seemed mad about earlier.   Once Buck was standing on the ice you motioned towards his feet and ice blades formed on the bottom of his shoes.  “See?  And they should last a while.”  You walked over and did the same for your shoes.  Before you went out on to the pond you looked back at Sam.  “You want in?”  You asked. 

Sam just shook his head.  “You guys can walk back right?  I’ve got work to do today.”  He seemed bummed about the day you planned. 

You looked back to Bucky to see if walking back was okay.  He nodded and you looked back to your friend with a weak smile.  “Okay Sam.  We’ll be back in a little while.”  You felt bad about your decision to drag the two of them out here.  But you wanted to Spend time with your best friend and Buck outside of a mission.  Bucky saw this and grabbed your hand and pulled you along the ice with him. 

“He’s just still pissed about the car ride.  He’ll get over it.”  Buck tried to reassure you, squeezing your hand slightly.

“Sam will hold this against me forever.”  You sighed, being a little overdramatic which got Bucky to laugh. 

“If anything he’d hold you eating the last bit of salsa against you forever.”  He corrected, maneuvering his hand so his fingers were now intertwined with yours.  You felt your face heat up at the action.  “Between you and me, I’m glad bird brain decided to leave.”  He sounded lighthearted, to you as you focused on the ice rather than looking at him when he spoke.  Bucky turned and moved so he was skating in front of you, still holding your hand as he skated backwards.  “Y/N?”  He looked down at you, urging you to meet his gaze. 

You finally gave in and your heart melted at the sight of him.  He was smiling down at you.  Little wisps of hair that didn’t make it into his bun tickled his face as the two of you skated on.  “We should do this more often.  Do you think you could eat all the salsa again?”  He paused and stopped abruptly.  You crashed into his chest, you could just feel how hot your face was now and you were sure there would be steam bellowing off of it if that was possible.  “Maybe tomorrow night?”  He brought the hand that wasn’t intertwined with yours behind his head.  You could tell his metal fingers were twisting more of his stray hairs while he waited for your answer.  You stood there, pressed up against his chest still, unable to pull away as you processed his request.  The air started to get cold around you and you could see Bucky’s breath now.    

“I think I have a better idea.”  You finally said with a mischievous grin after a long beat of silence.  The air around you started to get warmer and you saw Bucky let out a sigh of relief.  “Sorry.”  You shrunk back slightly. 

“Do I get to know this better idea of yours?”  He asked, pulling you along the ice again. 

“Not at the moment.  Let’s just skate.”  You smiled, quickly moving so you were now pulling him. 

The two of you skated in comfortable silence.  You lost track of time and only realized it had been hours when the ice started to melt.  “Want to head back?”  You asked, not bothering to refreeze the pond since Bucky looked done anyway.

“Do I get to know what your better idea was?”  He asked, still holding your hand as the two of you moved to the pond’s edge.

“In due time, Buck.”  You winked, breaking the ice off the bottom of your shoes.  Bucky followed suit and the two of you started to walk back to the compound hand in hand.  There was more comfortable silence as the two of you walked on.  Neither of you broke it until you finally reached the compound’s front lawn.  “We’re having a salsa party tonight.  I’ve got a few movies I’ve been wanting to watch and since you’ve never had Sylvia’s pure GOLD then it’s a perfect time.  I’m sure you haven’t seen them either.  What with you being an elderly man.”  You joked, while still letting him know your plan for the night.

“I do keep up with current events, Y/N.”  He frowned slightly. 

“Okay, you keep up with current events, but you also never have time to just sit down and watch a movie so that’s what we’re doing.”  You let go of his hand and skipped inside.  Bucky kept up with you easily. And it wasn’t long before the two of you were walking in the front door to a very agitated Happy.  “Hey Hap.”  You tried to seem innocent, but he wasn’t buying it.  His mouth formed a straight line, with an eyebrow raised, and his arms were tightly crossed.  You heard him tapping his foot too.  Any hope of appeasing the man was out the widow.

“Mind telling me what you did today?”  He obviously wanted to hear you say you took Tony’s car and credit card.  But you knew better than to just come out to Happy.

“We went ice skating on the pond down the road.  What did you do today, Hap?”  You asked, feigning innocence until the last possible moment. 

“Ice skating.  Is that all you did today Y/N?”  His face was getting red.  You knew Happy didn’t need this added stress, but you also didn’t get why it was such a big deal.  You heard Bucky come up behind you and place his flesh hand on your shoulder.  You hadn’t noticed until he touched you that the temperature around you started to drop. 

“Y/N said her and Sam were out of that salsa.  So I had the idea to go get some in Tony’s vehicle.  Why?  Is there a problem now?”  Bucky lied for you and you could see Happy physically shrink back.  He wasn’t used to engaging with the ex-assassin and you were sure he held a small fear of the man. 

“No problem, Sargent Barnes.  I just would like to know next time you take one of the cars.”  Happy unfolded his arms and you could see him start to shiver, before walking away. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”  You whispered to Buck as the two of you watched Happy walk away. 

And have you get on his bad side even more?”  He squeezed your shoulder slightly before letting go and walking in the direction of your room.  “You get the salsa, doll.  I’ll go find the movies I haven’t seen yet.”  He winked before walking off, leaving you standing there with your mouth slightly agape. 

“What the hell just happened.”  The day had certainly taken a turn. Sure it was your idea, but you hadn’t actually thought it would happen. 

“Looks like you finally got your date with Ice-Man.”  Sam chucked from behind you. 

“Okay yeah, but now it’s real and I’m FREAKING OUT.”  You tried not to yell. 

“It’s all just hitting you now, isn’t it?  Okay, Y/N deep breath.  He obviously like your too so go have your weird movie night and try not to think about it.  Just let it happen.”  Sam steered you towards your room and gave you a push.  “Enjoy yourself, kid.”  He laughed. 

“Kid?  Okay, we’ll come back to that, bird brain.”  You completely forgot about everything else and slowly made your way to your room to a sight you weren’t prepared for. 

Bucky was sprawled out on your bed with the menu screen for “Get Out” on your television.  “I remember Clint saying that this one was good.”  He motioned towards the screen, then patted the bed beside him.  “You didn’t get the snacks.”  He frowned after noticing you were standing in your doorway empty handed. 

“Uh no.  I forgot.”  You stuttered out, trying to clear your head like Sam said. 

“We’ve got all night, just come here so we can start this one.”  He smiled and you felt your knees get weak.  You just nodded slowly as you walked over and sat at the edge of your bed.  “Really?”  You heard him mumble then you felt hands on your waist and you were being pulled back, letting out a squeal. 

Your body went stiff as he pulled you so you were resting against him.  But as soon as the hand that was wrapped around your shoulder started to rub circles on your skin you immediately felt like jello. 

The two of you watched four films like that.  He would get up and change the DVD but he would move right back to your side after.  It felt perfect and you didn’t want the night to end. 

You started to get sleepy and you struggled to keep your eyes open.  You were afraid if you fell asleep he would leave, or you would wake up the next morning and realize it was all a dream.  You were jerked from your thoughts though when you heard a small snore come from beside you.  Bucky was out, his arms wrapped around you, and light snore escaped his lips.  All of your worries vanished and you felt better knowing he was asleep. 

 

You woke up with a jolt.  You didn’t remember falling asleep and you hoped it wasn’t all just a dream.  There was a heavy weight on your stomach and you looked over to see Buck’s metal arm draped over you.  You let out a sigh of relief then wondered how you hadn’t felt that before.

Bucky was still sound asleep by his steady breathing, but at your movements you could feel his arm wrap around you tighter.  You laid back down and he pulled you so you were flush against him.  You quickly glanced at your clock to see it was six in the morning.  As far as you knew the two of you didn’t have to be anywhere today, so you hoped he would be okay with a day spent in bed.  You made a mental note to ask him when he got up, then you drifted back to sleep.     


End file.
